


Staying Away

by shienne1327



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Broken Staff, Evil EVIIIL black sand, Family Fluff, Hurt!Bunny, Hurt!Jack, I don't know how how to do tags, Lots of Angst, Nightmares, Snow storms turning to blizzards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shienne1327/pseuds/shienne1327
Summary: Bunny woke up injured and confused. Then everything came rushing back to him as he remembered their battle with the nightmares... how he watched as a nightmare collided with Jack... how he and North fell as a snowstorm thrashed the sleigh... how those blue eyes widened in fear as the young guardian reached out to catch him before everything went black.





	Staying Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: https://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/3036.html?replyto=6289884  
> Though I think I may have not followed what the prompt was supposed to be about but oh well! I did my worst! And I'm sorry if it ends up disappointing you, since I haven't written for like- a really REALLY long time since college. And it made me feel empty because I kind of actually missed writing... so... well...
> 
> Enjoy… if you must.

Bunny woke up with a start. His body ached all over and for some reason his head wouldn't stop pounding. He looked around wondering he was, only to realize he was in one of North's room. He looked down and realized he was covered in bandages when everything came crashing down.

Leftover nightmares found in Burgess… Jack summoning for the guardians because there were too many of them… Some nightmares tried to escape… The guardians split up… They were going too fast… Everything was a blur of boomerangs and black sand as they battled by the skies on North's sleigh… Then one of the nightmares rushed towards the youngest guardian, disintegrating into a cloud of black sand as it made contact with the other…

…then everything was suddenly covered in white and cold wind…

…he was suddenly falling…

…so was North as he lost control of the sleigh due to the sudden storm…

…Jack reappeared as he managed to catch North…

…Then he watched as the other tried to reach out to him with wide fearful eyes before everything went black…

"Jack!" Bunny suddenly had a bad feeling as he tried to leave his bed only to find himself fall on his knees feeling a little exhausted and his muscles screaming in protest.

"Bloody hell…" He groaned as he pulled himself back on the bed, "NORTH!"

Then the door slammed open revealing a yeti looking at him with wide eyes before calling out, "Grubagloraga!"

Then North was next to appear, "Bunny!" He approached the guardian of hope, and Bunny noticed the guardian was dressed in a thick coat which he immediately found strange, "How are you feeling, old friend?"

"Like I was run over by a dozen of yer yetis." Bunny raised an eyebrow as he finally asked, "What's with the outfit?"

North looked down in surprise as if just realizing he was wearing a coat, "Oh… uhm…"

"And where's Jack?" Bunny continued looking around the old Cossack, expecting to see the winter spirit standing by the door, wearing a smirk, only to see the same yeti from earlier.

"Jack iz…" The sad look on the guardian's face got alarm bells ringing in Bunny and he couldn't help but expect for the worst as he attempted to stand up once more, surprising North who immediately pushed him back.

"You are not well! You have to rest!"

"Not until I see frostbite!"

"He iz fine!" That got the pooka to stop struggling, "He iz fine! So, calm down, da?"

"Then why are yah not lettin' me see him?" He glared, hating the fact that he seemed to be missing something.

North hesitated, looking conflicted, before sighing, "He does not want to see you."

"What?" Bunny felt a bit of hurt and annoyance at the same time, "And to think he would at least try and visit or break in—"

"He feelz guilty, Bunny!" North gestured by the door looking just as annoyed as the pooka felt, "I know he haz no right to feel it—but he doez anyway!"

"Wha—guilty—what for?!"

The guardian sighed, looking so tired that the pooka almost offered his bed for him, "He let you fall… and almost froze you."

"Froze me—"

"Bah! Iz long story!" The Russian paced back and forth, "The nightmare… it… it did something to Jack…"

The black horse colliding with the winter spirit flashed in his mind and dread filled his center, he looked up at the guardian of wonder, "I need to see him."

"Bunny—"

"I need to hear the bloody story from him, mate." Bunny growled, "Whether he likes it or not!"

He continued glaring at North who looked very much conflicted, "Alright."

* * *

"Crikey! It's freezin' here!" Bunny exclaimed as he and North walked around the workshop, realizing how warmer it was in his room. He noticed the elves gathering around the elf covered in Christmas lights as if he were some kind of warm fire.

"Jack's room iz thiz way…"

They went through a deeper part of the workshop, much to Bunny's confusion, and went through a series of turns in a narrow hallway, where it kept getting colder and colder.

North suddenly held out a green coat much to Bunny's annoyance. He had no choice but to accept it as the temperature continued to drop. Finally, they arrived and it took a lot of pushing in North's part as he realized the door was iced close.

"A little help will be nice!" North grunted when the door suddenly opened and the old guardian tumbled to the ground, "Oof!"

Bunny was surprised to see Sandy at the other side, looking amused and surprised, "Sandy!"

The sandman looked up at him in surprise as well and a series of images appeared above his head which he could barely decipher when the tooth fairy appeared next to the little man, wearing a purple coat similar to Bunny's, "B- What are you doing here? You should be resting!"

"I'm here to see Jack." Bunny firmly said, "I've had enough rest."

Sandy exchanged glances with Tooth as he helped North up, both looked just as uncertain as North had been a while ago. Tooth then floated to the side, gesturing for him to enter, which he did and no sooner did he notice the sudden drop of temperature, the small frosts that covered the walls and… the figure sitting by the window sill, looking outside the window.

Bunny couldn't see his face no thanks to the hood that he wore.

"Jack?"

"You shouldn't be here." He heard the other sigh, he sounded so cold and hollow it almost made the pooka shiver.

"Well since a certain frostbite wouldn't visit me, I apparently had to make the adjustment." Bunny tentatively approached him. The other guardians shuffled behind him, and the sight would've made anyone crack up, if not for the thick atmosphere.

"Are ya alright, mate?"

Jack seemed to hunch further away from them as if he could sense them approaching him, "Yeah."

"Where's yer staff?" Bunny then noticed the absence of the wooden crook.

"Bunny," He felt Tooth's hand on his shoulder, and he turned just as she pointed at the bed by the corner. Emerald eyes widened to see the wood broken into four pieces, looking lifeless and unlike the room, frostless. He quickly hopped to the bed, paws hovering over the wood in hesitance, "Jack—what—"

Sandy floated next to him and shook his head, looking sad.

"Tooth and Sandy said they found Jack cornered by a nightmare, his staff already destroyed by then…" North spoke up, "I waz not there when it happened, however…"

Bunny then approached the winter spirit and held the other's shoulder, ignoring how cold he was. Jack finally turned to him, and for a moment he was speechless as he saw those dark blue eyes stare back at him. His face was blank but he could feel and see the fear within them. His eyes then travelled down as he caught something, and he immediately saw what seemed like sharp black veins branch out from underneath his hoodie up to his neck. The source was probably from the area where the nightmare had hit Jack.

Despite the cold, he couldn't help but clench Jack's shoulder, "Does it hurt?"

For a moment Jack looked surprise, then his eyes suddenly looked glossy. His clenched hands twitched as if wanting to reach out to Bunny, "I'm sorry."

The other guardians looked like they just lost their believers all over again as they heard this while the pooka crouched down to Jack's hunched position, ignoring how his muscles protested at the position, "Tell me what happened, frostbite…"

* * *

They were getting farther and farther from Sandy and Tooth who had been left behind at Burgess as Jack, Bunny and North chased after the escaping nightmares, not wanting them to gather and create more fear to the children.

Jack blasted the nearest nightmare, but more kept appearing.

"We'll be outnumbered if they keep gathering more of their freakish selves every time we pass a country!" Bunny shouted to North, who immediately steered the sleigh when the escaping nightmares started attacking once more as their numbers started increasing.

"We must lead nightmares somewhere isolated!" North pulled on the reins as he took out a snowglobe from his coat and threw it to the front, "Jack! Make sure they all follow!"

"Aye aye!" Jack grinned as he blasted at more nightmares that tried to escape. With a twirl of his staff he summoned the wind to pull the remaining nightmares to follow him that didn't went through the portal as he followed after the sleigh.

Cold air hit his face as he realized they were in a place filled with mountains and fields of ice and snow, he could hear Bunny complain at the freezing temperature and couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. He then twisted in the air just in time to avoid a nightmare that charged at him, causing it to collide into one of its comrades and turning into dust.

North slashed at the nearest nightmare, with one hand still holding onto the reins, "We need to land!"

Bunny hopped back to the back of the sleigh, "I'm with ya on that one, mate!"

Jack hit another nightmare with his staff, "We're gonna need a clear path for that." More and more angry nightmares charged at them and the winter spirit was having trouble keeping them at bay with the lack of aerial support. He pointed his staff at the group of nightmares heading to him and blasted them with ice that spread and froze the approaching nightmares before finally, exploding into shards of ice.

He turned to the stunned looks of his comrades, he was about to grin when he saw something black headed to the sleigh, "Look out—"

Jack only had enough time to watch as Bunny looked at him with wide green eyes as well as he opened his mouth to shout his name while North turned around to see the nightmare heading their way. The winter spirit turned around just in time as a nightmare collided to his chest.

He felt pain bloom within his center, just like those times when the children would go through him, however the pain was constant rather than brief and he felt the fear and confusion he used to feel back then return.

Then memories of all the lonely times he had been through flashed behind his closed eyes, which was soon followed by that fateful Easter. The painful pounding of his heart as he walked through one of Bunny's tunnel, now filled with broken eggs and black sand.

He ran for the exit only to find himself in North's workshop. Toys were trashed and colorful wrappers crumpled and ripped— no yetis or elves to be seen. He flew towards the globe room and barged through the doors— this time he was in the Tooth palace. The teeth and canisters scattered everywhere. He picked up one of the canisters and realized it was his as he stared with wide eyes at the smirking face that was covered with scratched marks. He suddenly heard a loud groan and looked up in time to see one of the floating platforms suddenly fall, heading towards him.

He shut his eyes and automatically tried to shield himself.

_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk._

Blue eyes immediately snapped open as he heard the familiar voice of the boogeyman, "No… it can't be…"

_Poor, poor Jack Frost…_

Jack realized he was back in Pitch's lair which was now covered in black sand.

_When will you ever learn?_

He was about to fly off when he noticed his foot was stuck in the sand, "What—"

_You will never belong. You don't deserve to be a guardian._

He was sinking and tendrils of black sand grabbed his hands and torso making him let go of his staff, "NO!" A gray hand emerged from the shadows and grabbed the staff. He looked up to see Pitch sneering down at him.

_After all… you're Jack Frost._

Blue eyes widened as Pitch held the staff with both hands, smirking. The sand was now by his neck and he screamed. But somehow the nightmare king's voice echoed louder.

_You make a mess of everything._

Then there was a sickening crack as everything went dark.

_JACK!_

Pain, fear, horror—it was the only thing Jack could feel. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was happening anymore.

_JACK!_

All he could feel was the familiar cold as the strong howls of the wind deafened him— he just wanted it stop, stop,  _stop_ —

_**JACK!** _

Jack snapped his eyes open and realized he was floating in the middle of what seemed like a strong snowstorm, his staff still intact in his hands. He looked around as he was sure he heard North calling out to him, ignoring the constant pain in his chest.

"NORTH!" He saw the old Cossack trying to keep the sleigh stable which was rocking uncontrollably no thanks to the confusing currents of the harsh wind. When did this storm start?

Bunny was holding on to his dear life as the sleigh was still a hundred of feet off from the ground and falling that high was not something he could probably survive from.

Jack tried to get to them but everything happened too fast—North accidentally let go of the reins, the reindeers were ripped away from the sleigh by the harsh winds and the two guardians were suddenly airborne.

"NORTH! BUNNY!" Jack zoomed towards them, one hand reaching out for North who was the nearest. He ignored the fear and the voices that whispered in his mind, telling him he wouldn't make it and he would only end up watching them fall to their deaths.

He almost cried in relief as he managed to grab the thick coat of North, "Jack!" North tried to put an arm around the other's shoulder to give him a better leverage only to flinch, "Shostakovich! You are very cold!"

The added weight made it hard for him to maneuver as he tried to reach for Bunny. The pooka was falling too fast and his heart pounded as he reached out a hand for the pooka. But he was too far— _too far—_

The last thing he saw were those green eyes staring in horror and surprise when he was suddenly engulfed in a thick cloud of white snow.

" _NO!"_

"BUNNY!"

A sudden strong cold current pushed Jack and North to another direction. They were then tumbling to the ground before finally halting as they slid across on what seemed like a frozen lake.

Jack immediately pushed himself up and looked around for North. He froze as he saw the cracks surrounding the old guardian, who seemed to be unaware of it as he tried to get up. Without even thinking about it, he blasted at the cracks near North who yelped in surprise and fell to his side.

Realizing what he had just done he ran towards North, "North! I-I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking—!"

"Iz alright, iz alright! No harm done." North brushed off the other's repeated apologies as he made another attempt to stand up unsteadily.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine—but, we have to find Bunny, immediately." A stronger gust of wind made North stumble a bit, "But first you must do something about storm or we'll never find him."

"W-what?" Jack ignored the pain that grew in his chest, "The storm?"

North frowned at him then his blue eyes widened as he immediately grabbed him by the shoulders and then his face, tilting it with worry in his eyes, "The nightmare, Bunny told me it hit you right before the storm suddenly formed, are you alright?"

"The nightmare…" Jack looked at him in horror as realization dawned into him, "I made this storm?"

"Jack… Tell me… are you alright?" North gripped his shoulders, "What did the nightmare do to you?"

"I…" Jack noticed the snow storm was turning into a full blown blizzard and quickly pushed North's hands away, ignoring how colder he was starting to feel, "You go look for Bunny, while I try to keep this storm at bay. I'll try to keep an eye out for him too."

"Jack—"

"We don't have much time! Bunny could be hurt and—" Jack felt the guilt and fear start to overwhelm him as he realized everything was all his fault, he unconsciously stepped back when the old Cossack tried to reach out for him, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

And without waiting for a reply he flew off willing himself to focus on herding the storm away. He took a deep breath, ignoring the twinge of pain he felt in his chest. He held out his staff and swung it towards the opposite direction North was. The wind and snow followed the direction of his staff. The cold started to lessen and the wind was slowing down.

He felt himself relax at that and continued his action.

_When will you ever learn?_

Jack froze as Pitch's voice echoes at the back of his head.

_You will never belong. You don't deserve to become a guardian._

And suddenly the storm was picking up speed again, much to Jack's horror. He held out his staff once more, "Wha—NO! Stop!"

Another spike of pain and suddenly it was like he lost control of the wind as he finds himself tumbling through the strong currents and landing on the snowy ground. He shook his head once he pushed himself up and quickly scrambled for his fallen staff.

_After all… you're Jack Frost._

He looked up at the strong snow storm that was slowly but surely turning into a blizzard. He stood up and tried again, swinging his staff to the other direction. He tried again, and again… the storm was slowing but it was getting harder and harder to control just like the voice of a certain boogeyman that wouldn't shut up.

_I can do this… I can do this—_

"JACK!" The winter spirit turned around and saw North waving at him, looking frantic. He noticed he wasn't wearing his heavy coat anymore.

"I found Bunny!" He shouted, but the look on his face was far from relieved, "He iz not in good shape!"

The winter spirit clenched his staff tightly as dread filled him.

_You make a mess of everything._

* * *

North had brought Bunny in a cave and Jack immediately saw the pooka, lying on the cold ground with North's heavy coat covering him. He was too still and motionless which didn't help the dark voices that kept whispering horrible thoughts in his mind.

"Bunny!" He knelt beside the guardian of hope and noticed a bloody gash behind one of the pooka's ear. He hesitated as he tried to reach out to the injury only to flinch back when he saw frost form on the other's gray fur. He quickly backed away.

"Jack…" North crouched next to him, and the winter spirit noticed he wasn't touching him and that the old Cossack was shivering slightly, "I need to keep Bunny warm and make fire. He is not shivering which is not a good sign… but he has pulse… so iz not too late."

_You are only getting in the way._

He was surprised to hear North's voice echo in his mind this time. He stood up and slowly backed away feeling confused. North stood up as well looking confused, "Jack?"

The teen shook his head, "Nothing. I should… I should probably stay outside—"

"Wait—"

"I know I can't stay here, North! Stop treating me like a fragile snowflake and just try telling me directly!" Jack couldn't help but shout. North looked hurt for a moment before he immediately tried to look stern.

"That iz not—"

"You won't even touch me and I can see you trembling!"

"Iz because of snow storm—"

"Which is also because of me!" Jack backed away farther from the guardian, feeling scared and angry at the same time, "Look, those frosts weren't even here earlier when I got here."

North looked torn, "Jack…"

Jack looked down his feet and saw the thin ice that formed on the ground, "I should at least go and try to find Sandy and Tooth— Bunny needs medical treatment immediately."

"No—you can't go, Jack." North exclaimed much to the other's surprise, "The nightmare that tried to attack the sleigh before the storm happened iz still out there. I do not have swords nor snow globes, and Bunny is…"

The winter spirit immediately understood, "Alright. I'll keep an eye out. And once I manage to destroy it. I'll go find Sandy and Tooth."

He turned only to feel North grab him by the arm and was engulfed in a hug. Jack was frozen and for a moment the voices in his mind silenced, when suddenly North let's go and let out an exaggerated shiver, "Rozhdeztvensky! You, my boy, are freezing!"

The winter spirit snapped out of his frozen state before chuckling, then his eyes landed on Bunny, who was still unconscious.

He sighed and tried to smile at the old guardian, "Take care of Bunny, North…"

And with that he left, leaving North to look at the now empty entrance of the cave in worry.

* * *

Jack tried to keep an eye out, guarding the cave from afar— noting the warm light coming from the inside, as he once more tried to stop the storm once and for all. So far the only thing he managed was preventing it from forming into a blizzard. He looked back at the cave, not wanting anything but to be in there to help make sure Bunny was okay. But he knew he would just do more harm than good.

The pain spiked in his chest once more and Jack immediately braced himself as the wind started growing stronger again. He willed it to calm down, unlike the turmoil he was feeling in the inside. He let out a pained yelp and he soon found himself on the ground again.

_Useless…_

_A mess…_

_Dangerous…_

He felt the pain turn into an uncomfortable burn and he couldn't help but lift his hoodie and check the source. His eyes widened as he saw black sharp veins branching out from the middle of his pale chest slowly covering his entire torso. The winter spirit immediately pushed the cloth down, his heart pounding along with the pain that wouldn't seem to leave him.

The wind was now picking up speed and Jack turned back to the cave only to see the light from the flames slowly grow dim and his eyes widened. He stood up, trying to not to fall back, "Stop! STOP!" He shouted— willing the storm to just disappear. He tried to remember the times he successfully steered dangerous snow storms and blizzards away from villages and cities.

As he managed to keep the children safe so that they could enjoy snow and not fear it.

Then he remembered the blizzard of '68. That one moment of weakness. Tired of being walked through—he wanted to punish them. He wanted to let them feel the pain he felt. He was so confused and scared and lonely—all he knew was pain and fear—

Then he met the pooka.

Bunny was furious. He looked like he wanted to hit him but instead he gave him an earful about how he destroyed his holiday— as well as the children's day as they were looking forward to hunt eggs. Jack, didn't understand at that moment but he was surprised that someone spoke to him.

And he was glad…

He felt…  _hope_ …

And he owed Bunny so much for that day. For getting angry at him… for shouting at him… for noticing him… for speaking to him…

He had to save Bunny… he had to…

Everything was white and he could barely see anything anymore but he still managed to see the now dark entrance of the cave. He let out a shaky breath as the fear grew within him. Ever since the nightmare had corrupted him, he started having a hard time controlling his magic. It was because of the voices and fear that were obviously influencing his control. Making him doubt and lose trust with himself.

There was only one way he could think of to stop this.

He looked at the staff in his hand and clenched it. He didn't even notice the tears that were now trickling down his face as one mantra overpowered the dark whispers occupying in his mind.

_I need to save Bunny._

He shut his eyes, his hands trembling as he balanced it over on his knee. He brought it up and swiftly broke it in half. He managed not to scream out at the new pain he felt in his center.

But much to his surprise and relief, the storm weakened considerably… however it was still  _there_. He bit his lower lip as the trembling worsened when he held both parts of the staff this time. And like ripping off a band aid, he broke it once more.

The pieces fell on the ground as the winter spirit felt weak for a moment. He collapsed on the ground and clutched his chest. He tried not look at the broken pieces of his staff, feeling a little sick. But his surroundings were now calm. A light snow fall was all there was left and Jack pushed himself into a sitting position.

_Useless…_

_Unworthy…_

_Weak…_

He felt the burning pain travel up to his neck and he unconsciously held it. He suddenly heard an angry snort, he looked around and shouted in shock to see the nightmare North had warned him about. He realized he was in trouble— now, that he had no staff.

The horse shrieked and charged towards him. Jack automatically held up his arms to protect himself only for a gold whip to appear out of nowhere and wrap around the horse's neck. The horse thrashed wildly as the gold started to spread—and suddenly it stared down at winter spirit— as if mocking him.

Then it exploded into gold sand.

"Jack!"

Tooth was suddenly in front of him looking very worried, before looking down at his neck and gasping, both hands covering her mouth, "Jack! Your neck—!"

Sandy was next to appear looking frantic as he held up Jack's broken staff. Tooth's eyes grew wider before turning back to Jack, "Jack, does North and Bunny know?"

Sandy made a question mark next to the figures of North and Bunny. Jack couldn't find his voice as he stood up, feeling oddly disconnected with his body as he ran for the cave hoping Tooth and Sandy would follow him.

"Jack!"

North was by the entrance, looking worried and frantic, "It's Bunny—I-I couldn't keep him warm—"

The winter spirit finds himself slowing down. He wanted nothing more than to run in the cave, and make sure Bunny was alright. But he knew he was only going to make it worse… he knew he was only going to mess things up again.

The guardian of wonder must've seen Tooth and Sandy as his eyes widened, "Friends! Bunny needs help! Come quick!"

And without word he runs back inside, Tooth entered without a word, noting the emergence while Sandy handed the broken pieces to Jack giving him an assuring smile before following inside.

And Jack…

Jack stayed outside. Clutching his broken staff to his chest. Alone with his dark thoughts once again.

* * *

Shame…

That was the first thing he felt after finally finishing his side of the story. He couldn't look at the guardians, who had gone eerily quiet. He just stared at the frosts that had formed around him, at the broken pieces of his staff then—at the green coat now lying on the ground.

He raised an eyebrow at the last one, when he suddenly felt Bunny pull him into a hug. He was speechless for a moment, his arms awkwardly stiff at his sides. He noticed the other shiver for a moment and was about to push the pooka away as the familiar spike of fear made itself known, but North, who had also shed his coat, had joined the warm embrace followed by Tooth and finally Sandy.

"I…" Jack gulped, blinking back the burn in his eyes, "…might accidentally freeze you guys."

That got North to laugh, though for some reason his voice sounded thick, "Pleaz, be our guest…"

"Oh Jack." Tooth sniffed as she tried to tighten her hold, "You're doing a much better job at being a guardian than we are."

Sandy had no images to show as he could only shut his eyes tightly and keep hugging.

"Yah did more than just stopped a storm, frostbite." Bunny was so warm that Jack dared not to think of how he had caused that warmth to leave the pooka, and as if sensing his thoughts the guardian of hope hugged him tighter, "You saved my life, mate."

"Bunny… that's—"  _That's not what happened._

"For once, don't bloody argue with me." Slowly they let him go and Jack couldn't help but stare at them, stunned. Then he noticed the way Bunny stared at his neck once more. He self-consciously covered the black veins that were surely standing out from his pale skin.

"We need to fix yer staff." Bunny suddenly stated.

"What—" Jack clenched his fists, "W-we can't. The blizzard—"

"It's not going to happen." North knelt in front of him as Tooth helped Bunny up who winced in pain, "We trust you. You have become more powerful ever since you became a guardian."

"And you don't have to worry, Jack." Tooth put a hand on his shoulder, "You're not alone anymore. We're here for you. We will always be here for you."

Sandy conjured a dolphin that swam around the room before twirling around the winter spirit who couldn't help but chuckle. Bunny suddenly appeared with the broken staff in his paws, "You can do it, Jack. We believe in yah."

Jack took the pieces and held it gently, "I've fixed it before… I can do it again…" He couldn't help but mutter softly trying to drown out the voices that discouraged him in his mind.

"What was that?" Bunny looked alarmed for a moment, but Tooth touched his shoulder, "I think that story is for another time." Though she looked just as bothered as the pooka.

Jack stood up from the window and sat on the floor, arranging the staff to fit back to its original place. The guardians sat around the item as they watched curiously. Jack took a deep breath as he held out a pale hand over the staff and shut his eyes tightly. A soft blue glow appeared on the cracks as the wood tried to mend itself.

Then— it abruptly stopped. Jack's eyes snapped open as he clutched his chest and backed away from the wooden crook. This got the guardians worried immediately.

"Jack—"

"I can't do it. I'm sorry—I just…" He tried to calm himself, the images of the blizzard and dark cave flashed in his mind, "I can't—"

"Yer not givin' up now, mate!" Bunny suddenly grabbed his hand, ignoring the way the other tried to retrieve his hand in reflex, and pulled him closer to his staff, "We're not stoppin' until this staff is fixed!"

"NO!" Jack pulled his hand away from the pooka's grasp and glared, "You say I saved your life but don't forget— it was because of me you almost died in the first place."

Tooth's wings fluttered out of nervousness, "Jack, you can't blame yourself for something that was out of your control."

"Like my magic?" Jack retorted, "My magic—my responsibility—and for some reason I've messed that up too—"

"Enough!" North who sat at the other side of Jack grabbed him before he could escape, "I've seen you like this in the cave. And I wasn't blind. I knew you were scared iz why you tried pushing me away. Iz the black sand that iz making you feel thiz way."

"North—"

"Don't let it get to you." He said firmly, "Do it one more time. And thiz time… we will help, da?"

Jack stared at him before looking down and nodding without a word, his face filled with guilt, worry and hesitance. He held out his hand once more, and this time the other guardians put their hands (paw) on top of his trembling one and he looked up at them.

They had their eyes close in concentration and Jack took another deep breath and did the same.

He trusts them.

He believes in them.

Just as they believe in him.

He felt a warm glow emanate from the staff and he knew it was slowly but surely mending itself back to normal. His hand shook as more images of the pooka lying on the cold, hard ground of the cave, practically lifeless, flashed in his mind.

However the warm paw that gripped on top his hand made the images disappear and he opened his eyes in time to feel something cold and heavy lift off his chest. He then noticed gold sand swirling gently around his hand and towards Sandy who winked at him.

And just like that, the glowing stopped. The remaining guardians opened their eyes and suddenly Tooth gasped, looking excited, "Jack-!"

"The black sand iz gone!" North held both his shoulders as he inspected the now unmarked neck before crushing him into a hug.

"North…" He tapped the old guardian, "Air…"

"Oh! My apologies."

Bunny then gestured at his staff, "Well, frostbite?"

Jack grinned as he immediately grabbed the wooden crook. Frost immediately formed around the shaft and he twirled it in his hand, "Good as new."

"And you?"

The winter spirit floated over their heads and looked up at them, upside-down, "Lighter."

He then dropped down on the ground with a hesitant smile as he swung his staff over his shoulder, "Thanks guys…"

"GROUP HUG!"

"One more hug and I'm really going to freeze you guys." Jack couldn't help but back away, making North deflate a bit as Sandy giggled while he pat the big guy on the shoulder.

"And I don't think my injuries could handle another one either." Bunny winced as he tried stretching. He stopped when he saw Jack looking down with a bit of guilt, which earned him an elbow to the ribs by Tooth.

With a sigh, he approached the winter spirit, "It wasn't yer fault." He held out a paw before Jack could say anything, "Tooth was right. Yah can't blame yerself over somethin' that was out of yer control. Whether it was yer magic or not. We would all have reacted the same way so stop blamin' yerself. As much as I hate to admit it, yah saved my life… and that's that."

Jack just stared at him, stunned. Then a smirk slowly formed, "Awwe, you do care…"

"Why I oughta—" He grabbed the winter spirit and gave him a noogie causing Jack to whine and struggle.

"This calls for a celebration!" North exclaimed excitedly just as Tooth pulled the two apart and Sandy chastised them, "To the globe room! We all deserve some eggnog!"

Sandy cheered while Tooth could only shake her head in exasperation.

"I don't think frostbite is old enough for that." Bunny rolled his eyes the guardian of fun stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm three centuries old, cottontail. And I think I deserve at least one cup after  _saving_  your life."

"You're not gonna let this go anytime soon, are yah?"

"Nope!"

Bunny smiled, glad that Jack was back to normal. The other guardians did as well. The winter spirit had gone through a lot and the least they could do was spend more time with him to let him know that from now on… he didn't have to be alone when having to face tough situations.

Bunny then straightened as he remembered something, "Well then, yah could at least share to us about the first time yah had to fix yer staff, ey mate?"

_**-THE END-** _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
